


Pros and cons (of having a crush on your best friend’s totally terrifying sister)

by onceuponachildhood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crushes, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponachildhood/pseuds/onceuponachildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York decides to give Wash some friendly advice. Alternatively, York is the worst wingman ever. Of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and cons (of having a crush on your best friend’s totally terrifying sister)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was crush on best friend's sibling. Also I couldn't resist slipping an ass joke in this piece. In my defense, the freelancers would totally have some bangin' booties.

* * *

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Dude, why not?” York grinned at Wash. “She’s a little scary, yeah, but she’s hot. And she’s totally, absolutely, 100% into you.”

Wash wrinkled his nose. “No way. Hotness doesn’t… I mean…” He frowned, unsure. “… you really think she’s into me?”

York chuckled. “Oh yeah. You walked in on her changing and she didn’t murder you on the spot.” Wash flushed. “Hell, she didn’t even tell North.”

“Dude, shut up, don’t talk about that!” Wash hissed. “And that’s part of the problem. She’s  _North’s sister_.” He flicked the end of his straw. “Siblings are definitely off-limits.”

York snorted. “Not when they’re that hot. Or that into you.”

“If she’s so hot, why aren’t you…?” Wash trailed off, followed York’s gaze to where their friend was bent over, searching for a baking sheet. “Wrong sibling?”

“Wrong sibling,” York responded, grin almost predatory. “Hey, if you play your cards right,  _we_  could be siblings one day.”

Wash spluttered.

* * *

 


End file.
